


A Sky Full of Stars

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic, So Married, this fic is so calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: Yuuri wakes up in the middle of the night with a fever





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> yes i KNOW i need to update all my other fics but idc
> 
> short af because it's late

Sweat was pooled around Yuuri when he woke up. Night still flooded the room and his pillow was formed in a perfect halo around his head.

Victor was asleep on his stomach, flawless to Yuuri despite his disheveled hair. Victor shifted and his eyelids opened slowly, revealing cornflower blue eyes.

Their eyes met.

Yuuri's heart plunged to his toes. Despite feeling horribly, Victor's kind gaze never failed to send his heart aflutter. 

Victor's eyebrows knit together in concern and he reached a hand out of touch Yuuri's forehead, "You don't look well." Yuuri just shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in the soaked sheets. Victor stood and took Yuuri's hand. Silently, he led the young man to the kitchen. Yuuri pressed his scalding cheek to the icy countertop. 

Victor handed Yuuri a glass of water and set two pills on the counter. Yuuri knocked both of them back and resumed his previous position.

Victor sat at the breakfast bar next to him, tracing circles on his back. Every touch sent an electric shock through Yuuri's body.

They were quiet. Yuuri nearly fell asleep again until Victor spoke, "Let's go outside. It's nice and cool." Yuuri nodded. Victor slipped into his coat (as it was still too cold for a normal-temperatured human being) and procured a blanket from the couch to cover Yuuri up with.

When he made his way on the balcony, Yuuri was leaning against the railing, taking in the beautiful lights. Cars rushed around below while a calm and slow scene took place above. Victor slipped the blanket around his lover's shoulders, "Come." His voice was husky from exhaustion. He led Yuuri slowly to the couch that sat on their balcony. 

Victor pulled Yuuri into his soft embrace. Yuuri was already starting to cool off. They stared at the sky above them, which was barren. Yuuri smiled softly, "In Hasetsu, if you climbed the mountain that the castle was on, you could see the Milky Way, the whole galaxy. Every star was at your disposal. It was always so beautiful."

Victor stroked Yuuri's arm softly, "You miss it."

Yuuri nodded, "I'm happy that I'm with you because you truly are the love of my life but..." He paused before speaking again, "I do. Lots." Victor nodded but did not speak again.

They lay like that until the sun dawned on their faces, reaching their tired eyes at last. They had long since fallen asleep the other's grasp, and neither would've had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> like I said short af because it's late and I'm tired.


End file.
